Forum:Autoren-Gasthaus
center Projekt des Monats Da steht es momentan gleichauf mit der Konkurrenz. Ich bitte alle, die noch nicht abgestimmt haben (insbesondere die Leser) das noch nachzuholen. Die Abstimmung endet in ein paar Tagen. Vergesst nicht: Wenn es nicht klappt, müssen wir ein ganzes Jahr warten, ehe wir wieder antreten dürfen: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats * Das hat sich jetzt wohl auch erledigt, nachdem wir gewonnen haben. Steamiens Regierung offeriert zur Feier des Tages einen Sprudelwein mit ordentlich Dampf dahinter. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 17:18, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Weltchronologie der Erfindungen *Was uns noch so ein bisschen fehlt, ist eine etwas genauere Vorstellung, wie sich der Fortschritt in den verschiedenen Kulturen unserer Welt vollzogen hat. Um dies mal zusammenzufassen, habe ich die Chronologie der Entdeckungen und Erfindungen geschaffen. Tragt dort wichtige Erfindungen und Entdeckungen ein. Beachtet: Ein Eintrag bedeutet nicht unbedingt die Welt-Ersterfindung: Wenn ich zB schrieb, dass Amerikanien im jahre 1688 das erste mal Fotografie einsetzte, dann heisst das nicht, dass die Fotographie dort erfunden wurde, sondern nur, dass Amerikanien die Technik dann zum ersten mal einsetzte. Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, Euer Land hat die Photographie schon früher verwendet, dann tragt das enfach so ein. über die tatsächliche Erstentdeckung gewisser Dinge wo und durch wen können wir uns ja einigen. Unbedingt sollten wir so die Eckdaten Zivilsationsrelevanter Dinge festlegen, wie Automobile, Elektrizität, das Rad, usw. -- 02:14, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Anti-Terrorkonferenz *Eigentlich schwebt mir für diese Konferenz ein live-Event vor: Will heissen, wenn wir alle mal online sind, wird das Dokument gemeinsam erstellt, mit Dialogogen usw. das erfordert dann recht viel Schlagfertigkeit ist aber wegen der Improvisation auch sehr interessant. Was meint Ihr? Wollen wir es so machen? dann müssten wir nur einen Termin vereinbaren, an dem wir alle online sein können. So, Morgen mache ich eine neue Pressekonferenz, heute bin ich zu müde. -- 00:04, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *argh nein! im moment hab ich ziemlich ärger mit meinem provider (ständige ausfälle, für die 100% der provider verantwortlich ist, synchronisationsprobleme, zeitüberschreitungen). naja vllt hab ich bald nen anderen port. im klartext: ich hab seit mehreren monaten regelmäßig kein dsl, einmal sogar 5(!) stunden lang. naja morgen kommt son techniker, der den port überprüft. ALSO: ich würde gerne mitmachen, kann dann aber nicht garantieren, ob ich dann auch im netz bin. :( normal hält sich das aber in grenzen, könnte sein, dass ich vllt mit ein paar minuten verspätung mit von der partie bin. achso... wie läuft denn son live event ab? schreibt man dann im artikel einfach drauf los, oder spricht man dann in der diskussion über die nächsten sachen oder hat man feste zeiten an denen man dran ist was zu schreiben? sorry kann mich einfach nicht kurz ausdrücken ;) Bowlingkugel 20:08, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Bowlinkugel, ich weiss, was Du durchmachst, ich hatte mal 4 Monate lang kein DSL mehr, Synchro weg, alles weg und nur leere Versprechnungen seitens des Providers. Also: Das ganze läuft in etwa so ab: Es gibt einen beschreibenden part also im Stil: "13:00 Die Teilnehmer betreten den saal, Minister sowieso beschwert sich über die Raumtemperatur". Und dann gibt es die einzelnen Figuren, wo ja klar ist dass wir diese verköpern, so schreibe zB ich "JFK: So heiss ist es doch gar nicht" und Du schreibst: "Minster X: Kommen wir endlich zur sache". So müssen wir sozusagen ein Dialog mit offenem Ende und Ergebnis führen. Jeder, der etwas beschreiben möchte statt jemanden reden zu lassen, schreibt dann halt wieder aus dem beschreibenden part. Es wird natürlich jede Menge Bearbeitungskonflikte geben und man wird wohl hinterher etwas "aufräumen" und die Dialoge in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen müssen. Aber Der Reiz besteht schon aus dem absolut improvisierten und unvorhersehbaren. Wir müssen also nur noch eine Zeit finden, wo möglichst alle online sein können. -- 22:13, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *der aquanopolitanische kryptohistoriker und terrorismustheorienexperte sebastian hupffner wird, ausreichende sicherheitsgarantien für ihn und seine sekretärin vorausgesetzt, an der konferenz teilnehmen. das aquanopolitanische ministerium für kryptopolitik weist darauf hin, dass über aktuell stattfindende geheimstoperationen zur annihilierung von hans der schreck jedoch nur andeutungen gemacht werden können. absalon dutzendzwölf, informationsexperte, angehöriger der eliteeinheit dutzendzwölf :::was? Dieser widerwärtige Sebastian Hupfner nimmt teil? Mir bleibt aber auch nichts erspart. John F. Kennedy Nun? Vorschläge für einen Termin? -- 02:42, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht diese Woche, Freitag 27. Februar 16 Uhr??? Also ich hab den Freitag am 15 uhr bis open end zeit Bowlingkugel 20:32, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Für mich wäre das ok, wobei ich erst so ab 17:00 einsteigen kann. -- 20:34, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Für mich leider nicht, sorry. Ich kann Wochentags erst ab 17:00 Uhr. Und dieses Wochenende habe ich voraussichtlich Freitag und Samstag keine Zeit. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 20:36, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *samstag nachmittage sind meist gut, sonntage in gewissem masse auch, abende mit mindestens 3 tagen vorankündigungsfrist gehen auch. im zweifelsfalle wird statt sebastian hupffner eben absalon dutzendzwölf teilnehmen. aquanopolis verfügt hier, wie auf allen anderen gebieten auch, über mehr als nur einen experten von weltruf!! Zwörg 21:07, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Hm und ich rete derzeit in einen wach/Schlafrythmus ein, der mich die Abende verpennen lässt. Ansonsten machen wir es doch so, dass wir das ganze sozusagen offline (vielleicht in der ältestenstube) schreiben, über mehre Tage verteilt, so dass jeder dann weitermachen kann, wenn es ihm grad geht und am schluss posten wir alles sauberrausgeputzt am Stück. Was meint ihr? -- 09:30, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Das ist eine Idee, dabei können wir Interaktiv schreiben, müssen aber nicht gleichzeitig online sein. Zwar fände ich es immer noch gut, wenn wir eine gemeinsame Zeit finde, als Zweitbeste Lösung ist das aber absolut in Ordnung. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 14:11, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Dann machen wir es so. -- 14:35, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Neues Forum da dieses Forum für wirklich übersichtliche und umfassende Diskussionen im Endeffekt doch nicht so geeignet ist, habe ich uns ein externes geschaffen: http://weltenbibliothek.siteboard.eu/index.php Dies hier bleibt natürlich erhalten, wird aber als ganzes "Autoren-Gasthaus" genannt werden. So kann man pro Thema einen Thread eröffnen. Ich denke, dass sich beide sinnvoll ergänzen werden. -- 18:40, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich finde ein neues Forum ehrlich gesagt überflüssig. Ich mag nicht immer extra weggehen, was ich hier nicht musste. Man könnte beispielsweise einen neuen Hub machen: "Forum:AG:" oder so. Und dann für jedes "Problem" einen neuen Thread auftun. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 18:57, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Weltausstellung So, so langsam bekommt unsere Welt Konturen. Dank Eures grossen Einsatzes! Natürlich muss noch einiges getan werden, trotzdem denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, über ein erstes , interaktrives Projekt zu sprechen. Ich hatte die Idee ja für die Stupi, aber erstens sehe ich nicht, dass diese dort so schnell realisiert wird und zweitens war es eh meine Idee, ich darf diese also von mir selber "klauen". Die Idee war die der Weltausstellung. Ich zitiere mal aus meinem ursprünglichen Posting zum Thema: Und das wäre das Konzept: Erst mal müssen sich die Länder als Austragungsort bewerben. Und zwar mit einem Dokument. Das heisst, jeder schreibt für ein oder mehrere Länder seiner Wahl einen Text, der den Standort bestmöglich bewirbt - und natürlich fiese Seitenhiebe auf die Konkurrenz ablässt. Das lässt viel Raum für Ironie, Übertreibung und verrückte Einfälle. Ab einem bestimmten Datum wird über die Bewerbungen an prominenter Stelle hier abestimmt. Das Land mit den meisten Stimmen bekommt den Zuschlag und darf die Universumsaustellung als Gastland austragen. Es darf auch das Motto der Expo wählen. Für die anderen ist es aber noch lange nicht vorbei! Sie müssen ja nun ihren Auftritt an der Expo organisieren. Jedes Land hat ein Pavillon und jedes Land wird irgendeine oder mehrere Erfindungen / Neuerungen präsentieren. Wir entwerfen ein zentrales Eingangsportal zur Expo und eine Art Rundgang. Jeder Pavillon wird durch ein Dokument repräsentiert. daneben gibt es interaktive Events, wie unvorhergesehene Ereignisse (wie der Fall Shortwing Duck) und alles mögliche. Der Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Was mir vorschwebt: Sobald die Abstimmungsphase losgeht, können wir mit diesem Aufhänger auf Wikia und anderswo viele User dazu bringen, mal vorbeizuschuen, die Dokumente zu lesen und abzustimmen. So bekommen wir neue Autoren und neue Leser. Also mein Vorschlag: Bis zum 27. Februar sollten die Bewerbungsdokumente stehen. Ich werde mich für Verdun und Amerikanien ins Zeug legen. Eure Meinungen, Vorschläge? -- 13:42, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *aus gegebenem anlass weisen wir darauf hin, dass aquanopolis seine eigene energieversorgung vor ort installieren wird, da sonst die ordnungsgemässe inbetriebnahme der aquanopolitanischen highest tec-exponate nicht gewährleistet ist. im übrigen appelliert das friedliebende volk von aquanopolis bereits an dieser stelle an alle aufgeschlossenen völker der weltgemeinschaft, die ausstellung selbstverständlich in aquanopolis stattfinden zu lassen, da als veranstalter selbstredend nur ein land in frage kommen kann, welches über raumbohrertechnik, hartmann-antriebe oder Bullmeister 200-geräte verfügt. zur sicherheit beantragt das friedliebende volk von aquanopolis für die abstimmung über 144 zusätzliche sonderstimmen, um auch auf demokratische weise das wunschergebnis zu erzielen. von hoher aquanopolitanischer stelle wird ausserdem darauf hingewiesen, dass eine nichtberücksichtigung von aquanopolis als austragungsort als UNFREUNDLICHER AKT ausgelegt werden könnte mit allen eventuellen folgen. (T.I. Tanic, sprecher des aquanopolitanischen forschungsministeriums) *Selbstverständlich wird auch Fiskland an dieser wunderbaren Aktion teilnehmen, in welchem Land sie auch immer stattfinden wird. Als Austragungsort ist Fiskland allerdings denkbar schlecht geeignet und wird sich dementsprechend auch nicht bewerben. Allerdings planen die Politikerinnen schon etwas ganz großes, nämlich den eigenen Stand auf dem derzeit modernsten Trawler der Welt, der M.V. Insjo, welche sich zur Zeit noch im Bau befindet. ::Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Insjo Laks (Clanoberhaupt) *Steamien wird sowohl als Bewerber wie auch im Fall, dass ein anderer Staat gewählt wird, an der Weltaustellung teilnehmen. Allerdings muss ich mir noch was speziefisches Ausdenken. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 17:18, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Nun, Aquanopolis wird bis zum 16. Januar 1801 hoffentlich genügend Zeit haben sich an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen, in einer unfreundlichen Welt zu leben. Denn dass Amerikanien den Zuschlag als Austragungsort der Expo1801 bekommen wird, dürfte ja wohl niemand ernsthaft anzweifeln wollen, oder? Neil Macnamara, Verteidigungs und Innenminister Amerikaniens *Möglich, aber nicht unbestritten. Amerikaniens Technikhass ist für uns zum Beispiel nicht gerade ein Pluspunkt. - Der Grosse Ingenieur *oh ich muss schnell meinen rammsteinartikel fertigkriegen. rammstein hat auch sehr große industrie, hier werden nämlich autos und waffen hergestellt. ich hab so viele ideen für rammstein, aber kann sie noch nicht alle in worte fassen (klingt komisch, is aber so). ich werd wohl meinen ganzen sonntag rammstein widmen :) idiota wird vielleicht eine neue speerkollektion oder die high-tec erfindung des RADES vorstellen, aber definitiv nicht als austragungsort in frage kommen. Bowlingkugel 22:02, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich kenne das mit den Ideen, die man noch nicht in Worte fassen kann. da hilft einfach Ideenfetzen so hinzuschreiben wie sie grad sind, auch wenn sich das danach erst mal noch so blöd liest. Später wieder lesen und dann, dann kann man plötzlich den Worten mehr Konturen geben, immer mehr. -- 22:10, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Ich wette, wenn Terra maligna sich bewirbt, findet die Ausstellung am Ende noch dort statt. So ist das doch immer. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 16:56, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *was soll das denn heißen, thumasch???? Bowlingkugel 19:58, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :: Damit meine ich, Die UM08 hat auch ausgerechnet in BUSHLAND stattgefunden. Schurkenstaaten bekommen mehr Stimmen, weil die User das witzig finden. So ist die Welt, Mann! --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 11:20, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *selbstredend wird sich auch Terra maligna bewerben, mit allergrössten aussichten auf erfolg möchte man meinen!! ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass unsere briefbomben, mit denen wir die bewerbungsunterlagen verschicken werden, ihre wirkung verfehlen! Zwörg 17:24, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Borealien Super Cup 1800 So, ich glaube hierfür gibt es noch einiges zu klären, ich hätte zwei Punkte, die ich gerne klären würde: *Wollen wir Artikel über die Spiele schreiben? Ich wäre dafür erstmal die Finalrunde zu schreiben und dann je nach Lust und Laune die Vorrunde zu schreiben. *Syntax der Spielartikel: In der Stupidedia sehen die Artikel so aus: Spiegelwelten:UM-Spiel Amerikanien - Vereinigtes Königreich Wanne-Eickel (Viertelfinale), das Finale, das ja schon importiert wurde sieht so aus: Finalspiel des Borealien Super Cups 1800. Wie sollen die anderen Artikel aussehen, wenn wir sie denn schreiben sollten? Mein Vorschlag für die Syntax: Viertelfinalspiel BSC 1800 Amerikanien - Rammstein. Das war's erstmal von meiner Seite, vielleicht fällt euch ja noch was ein Bowlingkugel 15:52, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ok, mein Senf dazu. Erst mal war es mir wichtig, die Grundstruktr neu zu bauen, also ALLE Länder, die nicht hier vertreten sind, zu ersetzen. Das habe ich nun getan und Morgen werde ich die BSC-Hauptseite fertig angepasst haben. Wieviele Spiele wir dann tatsächlich real neu schreiben ist dann offen. Es können auch Partien unbesetzt bleiben, ein ehrgeiziges Projekt wäre es aber gewiss, das gesamte Turnier neu zu schreiben. Ein paar Interessante Paarungen sind ja durchaus zusammengekommen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir das in aller Ruhe angehen und uns immer mal wieder eine Partie aussuchen und die stets zu zweit neu schreiben. Und ja, am besten von Oben nach unten, also erst die Finalrunden Spiele und bei Lust und Zeit auch die Vorrunden. Die Syntax: "Viertelfinalspiel BSC 1800 Amerikanien - Rammstein." halte ich auch für gut. -- 17:32, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Sehe ich auch so, allerdings würde ich die Aktion auf nach die Weltausstellung verschieben. Es also als Historisch-Interaktives Projekt anzugehen. Ich glaube, das kommt sehr gut. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 19:42, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Auf jeden Fall. Weltausstellung hat Vorrang. So langsam müssen wir gucken, wie wir unsere Bewerbungen auf die Reihe bekommen :-) *Finde nicht, dass man zu jedem Spiel schreiben braucht, aber zu der Finalrunde, aber nach der Weltausstellung, wie Thumasch ja schon sagte--Exuled 18:21, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *die finalrunde IST bereits geschrieben und bleibt auch als herausragender artikel so, wie verfasst. Zwörg 18:24, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) NACCAR Ich schreibe grad einen Artikel über die rammsteinische National Association for Crash Car Auto Racing. Für das Fahrerfeld der Crashmasters 1801 brauche ich noch einige Rennfahrer aus dem Ausland. Sagt einfach, ob ich mir selbst Rennfahrer aus euren Länder ausdenken darf, ob ihr absolut dagegen seid Rennfahrer aus eurem Land zu haben, oder ob ihr euch selbst daran beteiligen wollt und Rennfahrer ggf. mit eigenem Rennstall (Pferde sind nicht gestattet) erfinden wollt. Achso, ihr müsst auch sagen, ob und welche eurer Fahrer sterben dürfen, das ist bei den Crashmasters an der Tagesordnung. Die Rennfahrer sind sowohl männlich, als auch weiblich, alle total geisteskrank mit Spitznamen mir fällt spontan Jack "Dixie Dynamite" Thompson, Thore "Höllenmotor" Donnerstein oder sowas ein. Hat natürlich viiiiieeeel Zeit und ist jetzt nicht sooo wichtig. Die Rennen finden im Sommer statt, da ist die Weltausstellung doch vorbei, oder? Bowlingkugel 22:29, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *in aquanopolis leben weder total geisteskranke, noch unterstützt das friedliebende volk von aquanopolis aktivitäten, bei denen total geisteskranke mit veralteter technik im kreis herumfahren. würden aquanopolitanische spitzensportler (wie z.b. tachyos "der blitz" dutzendzwölf) hingegen dennoch an solchen veranstaltungen teilnehmen, so steht selbstredend ausser frage, dass dies mit spezialfahrzeugen avantgardistischster kryptotechnik stattfände und der jeweilige sieg ohnedies nur einem vertreter aquanopolis zufallen könnte. dr. thomas flüsschen, sprecher des nationalen höchstleistungssportverbandes von aquanopolis *terra maligna wird zur saison 1801 einige nachwuchsverbrecher, die die nationalen meisterschaften im fluchtwagenverfolgungsfahren in ihren altersklassen gewonnen haben, mit speziell getunten fahrzeugen an den naccars teilnehmen lassen. für kollateralschäden lehnt terra maligna vorsorglich bereits jetzt jede verantwortung ab. HINWEIS: unsere fahrer sind bewaffnet und machen rücksichtslos von der schusswaffe gebrauch. überholen auf EIGENE GEFAHR! Lucky The Driver Bohanson *Leider sind nicht alle Bewohner eines Landes homogen, trotz überlegener Staatsideologie und so existieren auch in Amerikanien Schwarze Schafe, die sich dem Irrweg der umweltverschmutzenden Technik hingegeben haben. Illegal in geheimen Standorten oder legal im Ausland trainieren diese verkommenen Subjekte in stinkenden Feuerkisten. dass sie an solchen Ekelverabnstaltungen teilnehmen werden, steht ausser Frage. Ob sie dabei umkommen ist dem Weissen Hause reichlich gleichgültig. Wer sind wir auch, dass wir Götterurteile in Frage stellen? -- 14:02, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Obwohl in Steamien verboten, gibt es auch hier leider einige unbelehrbare, welche an abgelegenen Orten mit mit Benzinmotoren augerüstete Wagen trainieren. Diese Leute können natürlich nicht offiziell für Steamien starten, da sie bei möglichem Überleben nicht nach Hause zurückkönnen. Diese Querulanten sind der steamischen Regierung verständlicherweise Wurscht. Eine offizielle Teilnahme mit einer gepanzerten Dampflock ist in Betracht zu ziehen, wenn Dapfloks erlaubt sind. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 16:50, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Staatenvorlage Ich habe eine Vorlage für die Staaten gemacht, die man so leichter einfügen kann - Hier: Vorlage:Staat. Ich rate euch sie zu benutzen, vorallem, sobald ihr "grosse" Artikel habt. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 17:48, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Die Vorlage ist toll geworden! -- 18:24, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :*Danke, aber: Ich habe ja nix verändert daran... LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 20:36, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC)